7Zuma7
7Zuma7 was a Dutch band from Eindhoven that lasted between 1995 and 2000, known for their distinctive stoner metal sound. They are named after a brand of powerboats. History 7Zuma7 is founded in Eindhoven by singer / bassist Nick Sanders, who is also active at The New Creatures, drummer Jacco van Rooy (ex-Alabama Kids, ex-35007, also known as Loose), singer / guitarist Jerry van Eijck and ex- Apemen guitarist John Peate. The band is initially called Nymphoid Barbarians From Dinosaur Hell, but soon named for a powerboat. 7Zuma7 plays stonerrock, a genre characterized by a logged sound with top-notch riffs and an unmistakable seventies groove. The group releases her business card on the skate section of the Dynamo Open Air '96 festival. Performances of the group are listened to by a swirling show with dresses and a belly dancer. In 1997 the band released self-titled EP adorned with a glitter cover and a host of different vinyl colors, quickly selling out and prompting a CD reissue. The band would also make an appearance at Dynamo Open Air the next year. With the first full-length album Deep Inside released in 1999, the recognition of the Dutch press grows. The group consciously senses a "wrong" image by photographing in the midst of scarily dressed ladies in a bubble bath of a brothel. Performances take care of the band in glitter packs, a reference to the glamrock of the seventies. After the recording of Deep Inside bass player Ronald Herregraven replaces Nick Sanders (to Suimasen). At the beginning of spring, 7Zuma7 members put their new bass player Ronald Herregraven out of the band. This is due to excessive personal differences between the original Zuma's and Lord's Demands. Former Zuma bassist Nick Sanders jumps temporarily. In Arjen Rienks a replacement is found. Also in Belgium, one gets more and more convinced of the qualities of 7 Zuma 7, witnessing some performances there (including Rock Herk). For the second consecutive year, 7 Zuma 7 performs at the Lowlands festival. In December, Rienks will be replaced by Miranda Vandervoort. With ongoing personal tensions that plagued the band, 7Zuma7 broke up in the spring of 2000. In a press release published by record company Suburban Records, band members call "insurmountable issues in the relational atmosphere" as the cause of the split. The story reveals that the bomb was cracked on Wednesday, April 26th with all of the members moving on to separate projects. 7Zuma7 would reunite for a one-off performance on 21 October 2011. Alongside Candybar Planet and Graveyard this special performance was to coincide with the 40th anniversary of the Effenaar venue. To coincide with the reunion a vinyl reissue of Deep Inside was released on the same day. Discography Studio Albums *'Deep Inside' (1999, Suburban Records) Extended Plays *'7Zuma7' (1997, Drunken Maria Records) Members Former Members *'Jerry van Eyck' Vocals, Guitar (1996-2000, 2011) *'John Peate' Guitar (1996-2000, 2011) *'Miranda Vandervoot' Bass (1999-2000, 2011) *'Jacco van Rooij' Drums (1996-2000, 2011) *'Nick Sanders' Bass (1996-1998) *'Arjen Rienks' Bass (1999) *'Ronald Herregraven' Bass (1999) External Links *7Zuma7 on Discogs. *MySpace *2011 Reunion *2011 Reunion Part 2 References Category:Band Category:Eindhoven Category:Netherlands Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal